West Columbia
West Columbia gained independence from the Kingdom of Canada through the mediation of the Pacific Republic, and pressure from Hawaii. West Columbia sports the only projectile-based military out of the Canadian Nations. West Columbia trades oil and lumber to the Pacific Republic and Hawaii. Their borders are being constantly contested by the Mormon Kingdom. Culture Natives of West Columbia live in medium-sized self sustaining towns scattered around the Columbian forests. West Coulmbians feel very connected to the Earth, and are rarely ever wasteful. They trade many of their natural resources, food, minerals, fallen lumber, and metals to their closest ally, and largest trading partner, Hawaii. Climate and Geography West Columbia is situated almost exactly where British Columbia once was, and experiences high rainfall, and mild to cold winters. It has sold many of its islands to Hawaii. History Since its formation, West Columbia has been annexed and freed by the Kingdom of Canada, and has consistently fought the Zionese. Post Apocalypse society When the plague hit B.C, its vast forests and already independent Citizens retreated deep into the forests. Survivors of the plague grouped together into small societies situated far from the major poulation centers, relying largely on the forests and the ocean for survival. Fighting between towns was very rare, as there was rarely anything to gain. Towns were often located so far from one another, there was rarely any tension or competition for resources. A network between survivors began, roads were created between towns and families were reunited. Historians often point out West Columbia as an ideal situation, the "perfect post-apocalyptic society." First Hawaiian contact Around 2020 survivors living on Vancouver island met an expeditionary Hawaiian force, greetings were warm and good feelings between the two parties were created. Upon Hawaiian departure, word spread throughout W.C. of a Modern Superpower named Hawaii. To better deal with the foreigners, a council was elected, one from each region to meet and govern the realm. The Hawaiians offered guidance, tools, and protection in exchange for Vancouver island and an open trade partnership. A bargain was made, and the two Nations began a long partnership. Hawaiian merchants sold Solar panels and other green forms of energy to the Columbians, Hawaiian military advisors helped to organize a Columbian Defense force, armed with projectile weapons. In exchange, several Columbian islands, along with all the resources and settlements that went along with them were sold to Hawaiians. Independent Columbian merchants sell lumber and ran mining operations to supply Hawaiian businesses. Canadian annexation In 2023 Canadian expeditionaries began to make their way West, finding many Columbian settlements. Many of these settlements ran on solar or hydro power, and were quite successful living off the land. Canadian negotiators began claiming the Western most towns as property of Canada, when confronted with armed counter negotiators, the Canadian conquerers began forcing many towns into submission against the will of the locals. Hawaii advised the council against a war, as recon would suggest that the Canadian population vastly outnumbered the Columbian. The Nation was annexed over a 5 year period, in which thousands of Canadian troops lost their lives to the rebellious Cascadian guerilla forces. The Cascadians would rush into battle, armed with rifles and slingbows, inflict massive casualties and then supposedly leave. They would lull the occupiers into a false sense of security, and then attack en masse a few days later. Their tactics were devastating. Many Columbian settlements submitted peacefully to Canadian rule, and life continued largely as before. The only difference was that a percentage of their farm income was shipped East as a tax. When relations soured between Canada and Hawaii, many within the Nation rejoiced with the thought of independence. Cascadian rebel recruitment grew greatly, and more casualties were inflicted than ever before. Eventually Canada released Western Columbia as an independent Nation due largely to pressure from Hawaii. W.C. was a province of Canada for only 5 years. Zionese wars-present Due to pressure from Zion to expand, and a won war with the Pacific Republic, The Mormon Kingdom shared a border with W.C. starting in 2033. Airships were spotted in the Southern reaches of the nation soon after. Thanks to the heavy tree cover, the Villages were often impossible to spot from the air. The Zionese mounted division, however, surged North in the summer of 2034, finding 2 Southern Settlements. The two towns were absorbed by the Zion warmachine soon after their discovery. Tenants fled North to other towns to gain support, and a defense was created to combat the invaders. Hawaii offered direction, but refused to directly intervene. Cascadian soldiers, using tactics that were successful during the Canadian annexation, nearly destroyed a Mounted division and another force of ground-based Missionaries. Without effective Airship support, the invaders were successfully outmaneuvered and dealt with by the Native Columbians. Though effectively defeated, the Zionese King insisted on pushing North to the resource-rich territory. A standstill with minor confrontations has been the status-quo for many years. The two nations are not technically at war, though Zion occassionally pushes North, probing for weaknesses. In the Mackin plan, The Mormon Kingdom is to invade and annex West Columbia by any means necessary. Military Compared to other Nations, W.C. has a relatively small Standing army, ony around 30,000 men and women serve in the military. If threatened, every man woman and child could fight at some point. Infantry Division Around 20,000 men and women serve in the W.C. infantry division, many are armed with Hawaiian rifles, though most use a repeating slingbow as a highly versatile, dependable, and surprisingly powerful weapon. Artillery Division Nearly 6,000 men and women operate the unique Columbian artillery, basically a very large slingshot that fires massive metal spheres, or rocks, at high speeds. Cascadian Division The Cascadian division is an independant branch of the armed forces, numbering only 4000, who's only goal is to defend the nation at all costs. Cascadians are always on watch, looking for invading armies. Using the guerilla tactics formed in previous engagements, they demoralize invading forces, inflicting as many casualties as possible. They prefer Hawaiian firearms and assault rifles. Category:Nation Category:Canadian Nation